Go Out With Guns Blazing
by butterflyinc
Summary: What happens when a new member of the BSAA named Eve Wesker(wesker's daughter) is sent out into the Louisiana Bayou to find out about a new terrorist organization called, Black Lotus society. Also what happens when they plan to use a strong version of the T-Virus called Black Lotus Tea? Also Leon is Eve Wesker's partner. Please read, and review good story suck at summaries LeonxOc
1. Prolouge

**Go Out With Guns Blazing!**

A/N: How can I explain this idea, I was playing RE 4, last night (felt like playing an oldie) and this Idea started nagging in the back of my mind. So this is the brain child of that idea. Also, who can't blame. Leon is the hottest RE character in the game system. Also the main Oc.'s name is Eve Wesker's only daughters, so the poor girl's gonna gets a bunch of shit. She's nothing like that asshole. Also before I forget anything, if you own a 3ds and haven't played Resident Evil Revelations, please do! It's awesome! (Great I'm a total spaz tazz, oh well) Anyway pleased review this story, even drop me a flame if you want to. I don't mind flames as long as it's in a nice sorta way. What am I saying, flames can't be nice? Also I'm doing something different from what I usually do, the main protagonist isn't going to be in First POV, it's going to be in Third (he, she, we crap ). Anyway, enough with my random Author Note rants, I hope you please enjoy the story:):):)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, besides my Oc. The rights to Resident Evil belong to CapCom and the creator of the game. I don't make money for writing this story; just something I do out of boredom. **

**Game Genre: Resident Evil.**

**Time Arc: Takes place after Resident Evil 4 and five and Revelations.**

**Characters Used: Jill, Chris, Wesker, Leon, Claire and Rebecca.**

**Setting: Takes place in The Bayou of Louisiana in the year 2010. **

**Pairing: LeonxOc (Eve)**

**Summary: BSAA and The Government Forces send two Agents into the Bayou to explore an underground terrorist group, which may have stolen some TVirus from Umbrella and are planing on making a stronger and deadlier strand, then before. So they send the young new recruit Eve into investigating, thinking it's just a bunch of bull shit. Anyway it's not and there's a group of scientists that were in it for the money, and not trying to help people. (Or whatever umbrella was trying to do. Also the terrorist group is called, The Black Lotus Society. Also the strand is a shit ton stronger, making the BOWS seem a hell of a lot faster, stronger and smarter. Also it's able to bring back corpses that have been dead more than 50 years or more. So the strand is called. "Black Lotus Tea." (Corny Name I know.) The leader of the group happens to be Wesker. (Yay evils father cliche.)**

_**Character Bio: **_

_**Eve Lin Wesker:**_

_**Other Names: EveeLin(by her father) Evee(by people who know her) Wesker or Agent Wesker. (By others)**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Birth year: June 12th, 1986 **_

_**Height: 5'7"**_

_**Weight: 130**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**personality: Kind, smart, thinks on her feet, cunning, has a terrible temper, a foul mouth, wise cracking, smart ass, always has a thing to say and quirky and can be serious when the time calls for it and always has her friends back.**_

_**Habits: She has a habit of listening to music when she's on the way to missions, names all of her weapons, always goes out to save a person, she cusses like an Irish Drunken Sailor and has a habit of chewing gum when she's nervous also count in Spanish when she shoots guns.**_

_**Looks:**_

_**Hair/length: Long Blond hair that curls at the ends, down to **_**her back. She always wears it in an up do-type pony tail. **

**Eye color: Hazelish brown(yes that's a color)**

**Figure: trim and a muscular figure(not over baked), with small petite breasts and very few curves, long slender legs and heart shape face, with some small scars above her right eye and nose. she also has tan skin(hey killing zombies in the sun all day, sorta has its perks)**

**Race: White, American.**

**Affiliations: S.T.A.R.S.(was on the team but got up at head quarters, she was the secretary, never got to see battle) BSAA( she is the newest member, because of her knowledge and her abilities to hack into anything.) TerraSave (She was part of the group, from the age of 18-23)**

**Status: Single**

**Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, medical skills, can use an array of weapons, excellent sniper and good at hacking and excellent with a knife. **

**Weapons: **

**Hand Gun(s): Two 9mm hand guns "Righty" and "Lefty"**

**Large Guns: AKA 47 (Annie) and 20 gage shot gun (Sally) and hunting rifle (Riley)**

**Knife: A BOA Type-Machete/hunting knife (Rambo) **

**Family/relationships.**

**Wesker: Father.**

**Jill and Eve: almost like a pseudo mother-and-daughter relationship, after Wesker betrayed all of them, he left Eve in the care of Jill and Chris.**

**Eve and Chris Redfield: Like a father-daughter relationship, he helps take care of Eve after Wesker abandoned her. He sent her to the Academy for BSAA, so she could become an agent. Also it took him almost five years to trust her, after what Wesker did. He also is the one that bails Eve out of her messes. He also scolds her for being careless**

**Eve and Claire Redfield: best friends, they almost act like sisters. The beings both close. Eve, acting like the irrational little sister, who rushes in things. Claire acts like her older sister chasing after her. **

**Leon and Eve: Undecided. Except for the fact that he helped save her from Racoon City, after the Umbrella incident.**

**Start Story:**

**Prologue: Getting the facts.**

Eve sighed and stared up at the old geezer, known as O'Brian. He was the head officer of BSAA teams and seriously needed to save his face. He looked like one of those-early 90's cops that you would see in Die Hard or shows like that. Eve looked down at the diluted cup of what they call coffee in this office.

"WESKER!" O'Brian growled in a gruff tone.

Eve looked up at her coffee and stared up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" he said, as if Eve was a student getting caught in a class for not paying attention during an important event.

Eve sighed and stared up at him. "You were talking about a new group of would-be terrorists, called Black Lotus Society," she said with an eye roll.

"You're only half correct," he accused.

"Okay anyway, what was I saying before Wesker dosed off. So they I guesses have engineered a virus that is supposed to be stronger then; the VeronicaTvirus, Gvirus and TVirus put all together. I guess it's supposed to make the B.O.W.S. a hell of a lot stronger, I'm sending an agent over to check it out," O'Brian stated.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep-"

"Bullshit Evee, you slept like a log," Chris came in, slapping her on the shoulder jolting her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Um-" she said, her smart mouth not coming up with a retort. Chris maybe like a father-figure to her, he still had no right to scold Eve, she was after 24 and an adult. She had seen quite bit of action, if not more then him; well not that much.

Eve sighed and took a swig of her coffee and grabbed a piece of Juicy Fruit out of her many pockets on her cargo pants and popped a piece in her mouth, she savored the sweetness of the gum before she spoke: "okay, sorry O'Brian for not paying attention, you know that it doesn't associate with me much, until the case get finished and I a "paper pusher," gets to file it. I don't see much action, even though I was one of the top recruits!" she said sticking her tongue out, like a little child.

Chris let out a little sigh at the childness and threw his hands up in the air defeated. "For Christ sakes Evee, this mission does involve you quite a bit. And the only reason why you are a paper pusher, is because last mission you did. You almost got 3 agents and yourself killed and blew a major mission. You just better count yourself lucky, that I clean up your shit," he said with a grumble.

"Gee thanks so much, I don't need you cleaning up my messes!" she fired getting up in Chris's face.

"Clearly you do, or you wouldn't be strapped to a desk!" Chris fired back.

"Well-"

"Enough!" O'Brian yelled, causing the between Eve and Chris to shut their mouths.

"Sorry sir," she said with a sigh.

"Enough Agent Wesker, this does involve you, because you're going to the Bayou of Louisiana," O'Brian said.

Chris's eyes widened. "I thought that mission was for me and Jill, O'Brian!" Chris exclaimed in a mumble.

"It was but you guys have another mission, Jill and you are going on two separate missions. Chris you are going to be paired with agent Jessica and Jill with Parker.," he stated.

"Okay, but-" O'Brian raised up his hand and cut of Chris.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself," Eve said with a kind smile.

Chris looked at her and sighed. "You better, or I'll have your ass when I get back, you got it?" he said.

"Yes, Daddy," she muttered, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"Also before I forget Agent Wesker, the government is sending in an Agent known as Leon Kennedy," he stated, tossing a file at her head. Eve caught the file, almost falling from her chair.

Eves eyes widen at the name. 'Wait wasn't he the guy that saved me?' she pondered, tracing her memories for the answer.

XXX

1998 Racoon city Out Break: (a/n: flash backs are in I point of view)

I sighed and paced through the S.T.A.R.S. office, waiting for Albert, Jill and Chris and the others to get back from their mission. I sighed and stared up at the wall, I heard that there was an outbreak of the Umbrella T-Virus; I wonder if it's just a rumor. You know of of those stunts used to get press notice. I sighed and stared out the window, my eyes widen when I saw all the carnage that was out there. Okay maybe it was true. I was listening to the radio and it was screaming for there to be a town-wide evacuation. Just what I need, I wonder if the others are alright.

I sighed and decided to take my leave, I walked down(more like ran) down the stairs and managed to grab a handgun and a few clips of amo on the way out. I sighed and continued to flee from the building as I got down the stairs I heard banging on the heavy metal doors that lead to the exit system. I looked out one of the barred windows, that was next to the door.

I looked out the door and saw a young male in a police uniform knocking on the door. He had chocolate brown hair and was about 5'10" give or take.

"Is there Any S.T.A.R.S. members left?" he asked.

I opened the door and could hear the door make a creaking sound of metal as I swung it open just a smidgen and pointed my gun out the door.

"What do you want? And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Leon S. Kennedy, I mean you know harm Miss, now lower your gun," he muttered.

"No, I'm not lowering my gun; how do I know you haven't been infected?" I asked in a gruff tone.

"No, I haven't I came here on an order from S.T.A.R.S. to evacuate the youngest member, are you Eve Wesker, Captain Wesker's little daughter?" he asked.

"Yup that's me, why me instead of other civilians " I muttered, not moving my gun an inch.

"Because your important now let's go," he said jerking the door open and grabbing my arm.

"Let me go!" I said jerking back, when I heard a rustle of in the alleyway.

"I think someone or something is here," I muttered. Leon looked at me and nodded.

"You wait here, I'll go see what it is," he said, walking towards the allyway.

"No, I'm going with you, I'm quite capable of firing a handgun; I may be only 12 but I have deadly aim," I stated, and Leon sighed in annoyance.

"Just stay behind me," he muttered.

"Roger!" I said.

As Leon and I made our way to the alleyway, we saw a trash can being tipped over and saw what looked like two extremely mutated looking people feeding off of a dead corpse. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Must be someones version of a horrid Halloween prank. I sighed and drew my gun anyway, I checked the amo, it was full. As Leon and I made our way to the _creature_, it charged at us. It's mouth opening in grotesque way.

"Run!" I heard Leon state.

"No, and what the fuck is it?" I asked.

"No time to find out little girl," he scolded. He raised his hand gun and fired a round off into the zombies head, there was one left.

"Look out!" I yelled, as the zombie tried to grab his leg. Leon swung his gun around. Before he could shoot it, I just followed my instinct and fired about 3 rounds in the zombie's head. The creature fell and went limp.

"I told you to run, can't you follow orders little girl?" he asked annoyed.

"No, I just saved your ass, you should be grateful," I fired back.

"Yeah totally grateful," he said with an eye roll.

"No need to be all huffy-puffy about it," I growled

"Wha–never mind," he groaned.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Zombies, mutated from Umbrella's TVirus," he stated.

"So, what they've been saying is true and not just a bunch of cannibal" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," he stated.

"Okay, and what's the next objective?" I asked.

"Getting you the hell out of here," he muttered.

"No thanks, I want to stay here and help," I said, not budging an inch.

"No, you're not staying here to help I'm taking you to the safe zone," he stated.

"No, I'm staying here, I may not really be a member of S.T.A.R.S.; I did get some training in and I have to wait till I'm 18 to join the force," I said with a smile.

"You're not like average girls your age, who would be running around like a chicken with their heads cut off," he stated.

I looked up at him and replied sarcastically, "I've never been an 'average-everyday-teenage-girl', is just the story of my exciting life," I muttered.

I heard the sound of Leon's radio going of.

"You might want to answer that," I responding, gesturing to his radio.

"Oh, right," he said with a sigh and answering.

"Kennedy here," he stated.

"Yeah I got the girl here-what bring her in for questioning?" he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Her father is wanted for treason and you think she might know where he's at," he said with a sigh as his radio went dead.

"Okay little girl, you're coming with me for questioning," he said grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked.

That was the first time that Jill and Chris bailed me out of hot water, and it wouldn't be the last. I never wanted to meet that Leon guy again, he almost had my ass convicted of treason. Like a 12 year old knew where her father was; that was also the last time I saw Wesker as a Father. Right now I saw him as a damn pest, that needed exterminated.

xxx (back to 3rd POV.)

"Hello Eve, earth to Eve," Jill said waving her hand in my face, making me blink.

"Sorry I was thinking," I muttered sheepishly.

"You do that a lot," I hear O'Brian mutter.

"Just be in tip-top shape," I heard him grumble again.

"Will do sir," I said saluting.

"Just read the damn file, Wesker," he muttered.

"Okay," I said with a sigh.

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and whispered. "Be safe and come back alive and don't get yourself killed,"

"Won't try too!" I cheered, with a sweet smile.

"By the way Agent Wesker, I want to talk to you in private; in my office," O'Brian stated.

"Yes sir," she muttered.

Xxxx

A/N: that was I guess what you would call a prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Only Ally I have is my guns!

Go Out With Guns Blazing.

**A/N: okay so the Prologue is now done, please tell me how this story is doing? I hope it's going okay. Anyways Eve was on her too O'Brian's office in this and she gets sent to Louisiana and meets Leon half-way through her mission. Anyways please review and drop me a complaint(flame) or a friendly review. **

**Recap: Eve was given her mission and we find out how she met Leon, when she was a teenager. Now she's being sent to Louisiana to find out about the new terrorist group called, Black Lotus Society, to see if their scam is a piece of crap or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Franchise, all I own is my Oc Eve. The rights belong to CapCom and the creators of the game. Also I don't make money for writing this story. **

**Warnings: Violence, crude language, crude humor and that's about it. **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The only ally I got is my gun. **

**Onward with Story:**

**O'Brian's office:**

Eve sighed as she walked up to O'Brian's office and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," she heard him grumble.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah and Wesker?" he stated looking up at her.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Cut this sir-bull crap and call me O'Brian, everyone else does," he stated.

"Okay, O'Brian, you wanted to see me about what in private?" Eve asked.

"Just wanted to tell you good luck on the case and to tell you not to fuck it up, like the last mission you went on with Parker and almost got yourself killed. I also heard a rumor that your father may be involved," he said making Eve's hazel-brown eyes widen.

"Do what? I thought Chris and Sheva got him!" she practically shouted, almost falling from on the ground. Her body began to shake and she turned almost white as a ghost.

"Yeah and Wesker you might want to take seat, before you fall down," he said gesturing to the crude metal chairs infront of his desk. Eve sighed and took a seat, trying to still her shaking form.

"Apparently, he's not dead or they cloned his DNA and made a copy of him," he muttered.

"Just great, I really want to deal with my father," Eve muttered.

"Not the family reunion you wanted?" she heard a voice say sarcastically.

Eve's eyes widen when she looked over and saw Chris standing in the doorway.

"Ah hello Agent Redfield, welcome," O'Brian dead panned a fake greeting, making Eve giggle a little bit.

"If Wesker's alive, shouldn't you send someone with a little more experience like Jill, Parker or I in?" Chris muttered, sending Eve a passing glance.

"No, I believe that Agent Wesker with do fine with it, I have total faith in her," O'Brian went on, tilting his chair a little bit before adding. "Besides, she's a big girl she can care for herself, he doesn't always need you or Jill cleaning up her messes."

"But, she's practically a greenhorn, she hasn't even been with the BSAA for over a year yet," he muttered.

Eve groaned. 'So much for having faith in me Chris,' she thought sardonically. Chris looked over at Eve and sighed.

"I've was with the TerraSave clean up crew, for almost 5 years Chris, I can handle myself," she said, flexing her muscles, making Chris and O'Brian groan.

"Besides, it's time for this little eagle to learn to fly the nest, rather she fails or not," Eve added, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it obnoxiously. Making O'Brian shoot her a glare and making her stop.

Okay, I get the point, just Eve, don't get yourself killed," Chris said, walking out of the office.

"Will do Daddy," Eve said making him sigh.

"I give up!" he muttered walking out completely.

"Okay where were we?" he stated.

"Before Chris, so rudely interrupted us," Eve said shooting Chris's walking form a glare.

"Okay about the society, I've hear rumors that the main facility is in a swamp in the middle of the bayou," he stated.

Eves eyes widen and she sighed. "Just great, I love swamps."

"Great now, about your father, I want you to search out if that's just a rumor," he said in a gruff tone.

"Okay and what else?" she asked.

"The strand that they are making is called Black Lotus Tea," he muttered.

"What a name, corny but do go on," Eve encouraged, making O'Brian arch a brow.

"Okay, an ways The Black Lotus Tea strand, is supposed to be able to regenerate corpses that have been dead for over 50 or more years," he stated.

"So if the rumors are true, we can have a bunch of pissed off Civil War zombies causing carnage and chaos," Eve pointed out blankly.

"Precisely, we don't know if that's true or not, we don't want to find out." he muttered.

"So, what you're saying you want me to get to Louisiana and explore this so called new terrorism group and see if they're bull shitting? Also to see if my father's been regenerated or if it's a clone of him. And exterminate and get rid of the virus strands, if there is any?" she asked.

"Correct, I guess you're as smart as your file says," O'Brian said sarcastically, receiving a glare from the very disturbed Eve Wesker.

"Okay, O'Brian, thanks for giving me the chance to prove myself again," she muttered.

"Okay agent, you may be excused," O'Brian muttered.

"And one more thing," he stated.

"Yeah?" the youngest ex-member of S.T.A.R.S. asked.

"Be careful and don't mess up the mission and don't get yourself killed," the head of the BSAA department, where Eve was stationed at said.

"Aww thanks for caring," Eve said sarcastically.

"I mean it Wesker, don't get yourself killed and don't fuck up or I'll have your head this time," he growled.

"Roger," she said walking from the office.

XXX

**Lunch room 2 Hours Later:**

"Aww little Evee's all grown up," Parker teased Eve as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Yup, I got my first solo mission aren't I lucky," I muttered.

"Just be safe hon," Jessica said, placing her hand on Eve's shoulder and taking a seat next to her.

Eve looked at Jessica and smiled. "Okay, will do you guys and I'm not as defenseless, as Jill and Chris may have you think," she offered.

"Eve, you know that we have your best interest in mind," Jill said walking into the dinning hall.

"Yeah, I know Jill, it's just-" Eve said, but the Itallian BSAA agent cut her off.

"You need to be out on your own and learn how defend for yourself," Parker offered.

"Exactly," Eve said, getting up and heading to the vending machine. Eve put in her change and hit the button for Lays chips and went to the vending machine and grabbed a double strength Monster. She sighed and made her way back to the table.

"Healthy snack choice," Chris muttered coming in.

"Hello Daddy," Eve said with a smile.

"Wait-Chris aren't you too old for Eve?" Jessica asked horrified. Eve almost busted out laughing at her expense.

Jill, Eve and Chris sighed and Eve explained the situation. "I call Chris, "Daddy", because's he's like my pseudo-father figure and Jill my pseudo-mother-figure. Any how, I've been in their care since I was 12 when the incident in Racoon city happened."

"Oh okay," Jessica said getting the point.

"Yeah and it's annoying as hell," Chris grumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah, but it's just so much fun!" Eve stated with a fake laugh. Chris just sighed.

"Eve, make sure you stay safe okay," Jill said with a sad smile.

"Will do, Jill," Eve said returning to her meal. Eve ate the munched on the chips while Jill and Chris talked about old times.

"Why didn't you want to be a normal girl, after the event?" Parker asked.

Agent Wesker looked up at him and sighed. "I don't know, after what I saw in Racoon city, I wanted to make sure no more of the same stuff happens again,"

"Guess that makes sense," Parker muttered.

"Yup," she muttered taking a swig of her monster energy drink. Eve sighed and stared up at th BSAA members that were sitting at her current table.

"Wish me luck guys," she muttered with a sigh. What scared Eve shitless, was that someone had enough balls to regenerate her father. She just hoped that it was a lie or some rumor. Because from what Chris said, he was injected himself with some of the T-virus and it made him super-human. Eve looked down at her energy drink and thought, 'I'm nothing like him, am I?. she thought defeated.

As if reading her mind Jill said: "You're nothing like your father Eve, you're the exact opposite and Chris and I trust you," When Jill said that Eve gave her an unsure smile.

"Thanks Jill, that's just what I needed," she said with a sincere smile.

"Okay Evee, you need to get your rest before your mission briefing in the morning, Chris mumbled.

"Yes Chris," Eve said getting up from the table, and heading for the door.

Eve walked into her barrack and plopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Eve let out a little sigh and laid her head down on the coolness of the pillow and mumbled. "Just great mission day tomorrow,"

Eve rolled over and curled up in a ball instantly drifting to sleep, with out changing into her pajamas. She guessed she was tired then she thought she was. Probably the stress of the upcoming mission and the news about her father is what did her in.

XXX

**Tuesday Morning 8:00 Am BSAA Conference Room:**

Eve yawned and stretched walking into the BSAA conference room and saw everyone staring at her. Eve was decked out in her usual mission wear; green cargo pants, back combat boots, red t-shirt with the BSAA logo on it, her pack to carry her amo behind her, her hair up in a ponytail and a motor cycle jacket with the BSAA logo sewed on it also a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. She sighed and looked up at everyone. Quinn and his little rat faced friend was there, sending Eve a leering smile; making her shiver like she had been attacked by a pack of zombie wolves. O'Brian, Jill, Chris, Jessica, Parker and Finn were also there.

"Good morning," she said in sing-song.

"Why are you so cheery?" Jill asked.

"Nothing just wanted to greet the day happily," Eve muttered.

"You had 2 cups of coffee and a 5 Hour energy drink, this morning Evee, that's why you're so hyped-up," Chris muttered looking at his caffeine addicted pseudo daughter. Eve smiled and looked up at him.

"Yup Daddy, you're quite right," She stated, taking a seat in between Jill and Parker.

"Okay enough chit-chat, Agent Wesker, good luck and don't fuck it up!" O'Brian said.

"Yes sir," she said, making him roll his eyes.

XXXX

**On the Helicopter heading to Louisiana. Tuesday Afternoon, 4:30 pm. **

Eve sighed and stared out at the window of the helicopter.

"I'm going to let you down in the field, next to the Bayou; it is rumored that the Black Lotus Society is there," the pilot, McGruff stated.

"So basically you're going to leave poor-defenseless-me, in the middle of no where?" Eve said with a fake gasp.

McGruff rolled his eyes. "Please Wesker, we all know you can handle yourself, with that massive knife you have strapped to your leg," he stated.

"Yup, Rambo had helped me out before," Eve muttered, making McGruff let out a strange grunt.

"What's Rambo got to do with this, he's a fictional movie character; not a real life one Wesker," he stated.

The young female Wesker sighed and shook her blond head. "It's the name of my knife, I name all of my weapons,"

"Okay, you're sure are a strange one," he muttered. McGruff was a Southerner, Eve guessed from his description on his files that he grew up in Texas and Louisiana. It also said that he was of Cajun descent and knew the bayou pretty well. He was a highly skilled pilot, he served some military time or something like that. Eve really didn't give a crap about people's files all she wanted to know if they were a good person and that she could trust them.

"Okay time to let you go," he stated.

"What happens when I get to the swamp?" she asked.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot to say, that there is a air boat waiting for you and the Government Officer guy," he muttered.

"Well that's a pretty big thing not to remember!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know how to pilot an air boat?" he asked.

"Yup- well I know how to pilot a speed boat, this should be about the same," Eve muttered.

"Just about it, Eve, I have complete trust in your abilities sugar," he said flirting with her. He and Jessica would make a good pair, both flirts.

"Gee thanks," she muttered.

"So after your mission, if you make it back alive; how about a drink," he stated.

She sighed. "I will make it back alive and no thank you, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in you," she said with a kind smile.

"You're too much like my brother, besides I already know a girl that you might like," she muttered.

"Who, is she as pretty and sweet as you, sugar?" he stated.

"Yeah and she's part of the BSAA team," I stated.

"What's her name?" Eve's pilot friend asked.

"Jessica,"

"Ah Jessica, the name of an angel," McGruff said dramatically, making Eve roll her eyes.

"Okay Eve dear, looks like we've reached your drop zone," McGruff stated.

"Okay," she muttered sliding the door open on the Helicopter.

"Stay safe and make it back alive," McGruff called.

"Will do and maybe I'll take you up on that drink offer," Eve stated.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup," Eve said jumping out of the helicopter, landing on the ground in one piece. All she needed to do was call HQ and let them know what's up.

"HQ this is Agent Wesker, I've reached the drop zone and I'm here in one piece, what's the next goal?" she asked in her radio.

"This is O'Brian at HQ, Wesker you need to find the air boat and try to find out about the Black Lotus society," O'Brian said over the radio.

"Okay, will do," she said.

"And try to get along with the officer that they sent to be your partner," O'Brian preached.

"Will do and thanks HQ," she said.

"Okay contact me when you find the base or anything changes, Wesker," O'Brian stated over the radio.

"Roger, will do bye," she said disconnecting the communication. Now all Eve needed to do was find that pesky air boat and her mystery agent, Leon. Eve wondered if he remembered her, the pesky 12 year old that shot a zombie, point blank range. Eve sighed at her muse and looked for the air boat.

Eve continued walking through the meadow of the swamp. It reminded her of the movie Desperation, hope there wasn't any renegade Hill Billies. She continued to walk through the clearing it was quiet, way to quiet for her liking. Eve drew Lefty and unlocked the safety and walked through the meadow. She had her guns ready just incase she needed them. As she made her way through the meadow clearing, she came to what looked like a little dock and there was an air boat sitting there. Eve looked over and saw a male that looked like to be in his late twenties to early 30s.

'I wonder who he is?' she pondered tightening the grip on her hand gun. Eve made her way to the male, her gun still drawn.

"Who are you?" Eve asked in a cautious tone, with her gun drawn.

Leon eyes widen as he was face to face with the end of a 9mm and a very strange looking girl. He suddenly felt like he had a strange case of Deja Vu. He glared back at the girl? 'Who the hell was she?' he pondered.

He was supposed to be waiting for the BSAA agent that he probably had to babysit all he knew was that the person was around 24. He also knew that it was a female; so he defiantly had to babysit her. So who was this female, she looked like a total green horn in her attire. She was wearing a grey motorcycle jacket, green cargo pants, red t-shirt with the BSAA logo on it and military boots.

"I was about to ask you the same question," he ground out.

"I'm Agent Eve Wesker," the blond female ground out.

"Wesker huh, you're like that nut-" Eve cut Leon off with a glare.

"I'm nothing like the psychotic asshole," she growled.

"You are clearly related," he said, pushing a boundary that shouldn't be cross.

"Let's just say-he's a sperm donor," Eve muttered.

"Really now," the ex Raccoon officer stated.

"Yes now are you Leon S. Kennedy?" she asked.

"The one and only," he said with an eye roll.

"Just great, she muttered.

"Do you mind putting down the gun?" he asked and Eve looked down at her gun and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just have a habit of jumping the gun," she said, scratching the back of her head.

Leon looked over at the blond and sighed. "Okay but don't expect me to wipe your nose,"

"I'm quite capable by myself, without your help; my guns are my only Allys anyway," she muttered.

"What happens when you run out of amo?" he asked.

"Either I run like hell or use Rambo here," she said, gesturing to the giant Machete-type knife strapped mid-calf.

"Nice knife, can you use it?" Leon challenge.

"Yup wanna find out?" she challenge.

"No thank you, have you been briefed?" he asked.

"Yes, about the Black Lotus Society and the supposable virus that's stronger then all the current T and G virus put together; called Black Lotus Tea," she muttered.

"Yup, do you know where the base is located?" he asked.

"Nope, do you?" she asked. looking at him.

"Yeah I do, it's in an old abandoned mansion that's in the back of the bayou," he stated.

"Just great, I love swamps!" Agent Wesker mumbled with fake cheer.

"Okay let's get things moving," he stated.

"Kay who get's to drive?" she asked.

"I'm driving," he stated.

"Okay,"

XXX

**Middle of the Louisiana Bayou, Tuesday 9:30 pm. **

Eve sighed and stared up at Leon, who was piloting the boat. He was pretty cute, but a complete ass! Just great the government sends in an agent where, the BSAA should be. It was their job after all, to deal with bio-terrorism and B.O.W.S. Now she had some knit witted jack ass to deal with. So what if he was experienced with guns and stuff, so was she. She also happened to be good a hacking. So put that down your pipe and smoke it, Leon! Eve let out a little groan and stared out at the massive surrounding of swamp, something didn't set right with her. It was too fucking quiet here!

"Agent Wesker?" Leon growled, shaking Eve from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How long have you been with BSAA," he stated.

"About a year, give or take," she stated.

"Just great, I got a fucking greenhorn," he muttered, loud enough for Eve to hear him. Eve smiled in displeasure. So much for him being cute, his attitude totally ruined it for her. Why did all the cute men have to be apses?

"If this is any constellation, I was part of Terra-save for awhile," she offered.

"That does make a difference, so you've seen any action."

"I've seen zombies, lickers, tyrants and hunters, you name it I've seen it," she muttered.

"Really, that's good that mean I don't have to save your ass, wait that Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield already do," he said with a sardonic smile.

"Gee thanks, you know if it wasn't for you being on my side and my partner, I would have thrown you in the water for alligator bait," she muttered.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," Eve said with a sigh, taking out a piece of Big Red and popping it in her mouth. Eve only chewed gum when she was nervous and this swamp made her so. Her instinct was telling her to keep her guard up. She toyed with the trigger on Righty, testing the safety. She kept both hand guns handy. Eve liked to use lighter styled handguns, but her 9mm also were a special model; meaning they had more power and bullet capacity then the other guns. Also it was a lot of power packed into a little gun, it was just the way Eve liked it. Big things come in little packages.

Leon looked over at the worried expression on Eve' face. "Relax, I don't think anything's going to happen on our way-" Leon was cut off by a huge Crawfish like monster rising up from the depths of the swamp.

Eve looked up and saw it. "SEE THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE SWAMPS!" She yelled.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"I don't know but we better find land soon, if we have a chance of defeating it," Leon said.

Eve looked up at the sky and prayed to the All Mighty Above for luck. The monster gave chase after the air boat.

"Do you have anything stronger then a handgun?" he asked.

"I've got a rifle and a shot gun on my back, which one would work better?" she asked.

"The rifle, use the rifle and aim for it's head," he muttered.

"Go push it into over drive!" Eve yelled grabbing Riley off of her back. Eve shove a few bullets into her 16 caliber sniper rifle and firing a few rounds into the massive beast.

The beast screeched and dived back into the depths, leaving Eve thinking that she scared it off. As Eve and Leon landed on the shore; in one piece the beast was no where to be seen. Eve had a funny feeling that wouldn't be that last of it.

"What was that?" Eve asked, placing her Riley, her rifle, back in it's resting place.

"I don't know, but we better get going," Leon stated.

"Roger, I have to call head quarters, Black Lotus wasn't bull shitting, if there is more creatures like that we're screwed!" Eve stated.

"Yeah, call the BSAA," Leon muttered.

Eve nodded and picked up her Walky-talkie.

"HQ, this is Agent Wesker, we got a major problem," she stated.

"This is HQ Agent Chris Redfield here, what is your situation Agent Wesker?" he asked.

"Well let's just say the Black Lotus, aren't pussy-footing around and Kennedy and I ran into a massive mutant crawfish," Eve muttered.

"Well Agent Wesker hang tough and radio us when anything else changes," Chris said.

"Okay will do," Eve said with fake enthusiasm, with that the line went dead. Eve shoved took her ear piece off of her ear and tossed a twin replica at Kennedy.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Just in case we get lost, we can radio each other," she stated in monotone.

"Gee thanks, Wesker," he stated.

"Look, let's just see if we can find the mansion," she muttered.

"Okay, I just hope we-" Leon said and Eve cut him off.

"Don't jinx us, like last time," she muttered.

"Okay fine," Leon said with a pout.

"Besides we might want to continue on foot, just in case that thing comes back," Eve pointed out.

"Good idea," Leon stated.

"And here you thought I was just another pretty face," she said with another eye roll.

"Okay let's go," Leon said taking the lead. Eve sighed and gave haste after him.

XXX

Well that's the end of Chapter one, Chapter 2 will be out soon, I hope this story is


	3. Chapter 2: Mansion from Hell

Going Out With Guns Blazing: Chapter 2: The mansion in the Middle of no where.

**A/N: Okay this is the second chapter of Go Out with Guns Blazing, drop me a message on how this story is going, but please be nice. Flamers can flame all they want, but do expect a "nice" comment from me back. I don't mind corrective criticism but stupid ones, just piss me off. By the way people there's a difference between a "review" and a "flame" Any way flame review I don't care, I write for me and I take a pleasure in publishing. If you don't like it fine but if you do, good. **

**Summary: Eve was dropped off in the middle of the Bayou and met Leon for their mission together, also he set of her temper. Making her regretting having been assigned to him as a partner. Also, they take an air boat on the way to some mansion in the middle of the swamp land. On their way there, they were harassed by some massive crawfish-like creature. Proving that the whole thing isn't sack of crap. Somehow Eve managed to fend if off with a rifle. And now they're on their way on foot to the mansion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Video Game Franchise, all I own are a few games. CapCom owns the rights to the game. Also, I don't make any money for this story.**

**Start story:**

**On Foot Louisiana Bayou Tuesday 9:30 p.m..**

Eve sighed and continued to follow Kennedy, heading west bound. All she could see was the back of his and ass. Now he had a fine ass at that! She groaned at her thoughts. She sounded like a leering prostitute. Eve looked up at the sky, the stars gleaming down at her. She checked her watch, but it was 9:30 p.m.. 'Just great walking in the dark in the middle of a damn swamp!' she mentally cursed.

"How safe is this?" she muttered, thinking out loud.

"Did you say anything, Agent Wesker?" Leon asked.

"Nothing just thinking-why the hell are we trekking through a swamp in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Because, I thought it'd be the best idea," he said with a shrug, making Eve groan in anger.

"Okay but-"

"We're here, now you can't complain about having a shelter," he said with a shrug.

Eve had a flashlight-thing on her shoulder, and all BSAA members carry them. She also had a medium sized Maglite strapped to her leg, next to Rambo. She grabbed the flashlight and shined it up to the mansion entrance. Eve saw what looked like two hunters and a B.O.W. guarding it. 'Just great, just fuck-me-and-call-me-Franny, great.' She thought

"Uh Leon, how are we go going to get out there-" she was going to say something but he cut her off with a harsh whisper.

"Shut up, don't you see the hunters?" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah, but how are we going to fight them in the dark?" she asked.

"I have no clue, do you?" he asked.

"Yeah use hand guns," Eve stated, taking out two silencers for her gun and putting them on Lefty and Righty.

"Ready to get em," she stated.

"Is there anything you don't carry in there?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, the damn kitchen sink, that's too damn heavy," she replied back her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Leon sighed and looked at Eve and followed her suit mumbling something along the lines of. "Don't trust women with hand guns or guns period," receiving a death glare from Eve.

As they crept their way up to the mansion, using the shadows to cover them. Eve let out a little sneeze, alerting one of the hunters and it came lurching at them. Eve barley had time to jump back. She lunged to the left, avoiding the hunter's assault. She grabbed Lefty and righty and started firing rounds off into the creatures in a haste-like fashion. The hunters let out a little screech and fell lifeless on to the ground. Eve sighed and focused on the other one.

When she looked over to her left, she saw Kennedy using massive handguns in the fashion that she was using two. Her brown eyes widened and stared up at him in amazement. That guy sure knew how to handle guns well. Eve sighed and continued to fire off rounds.

(A/n: Forgive my spelling in Spanish sucks so I'm going to try to wing it the best I can.)

"Ono." another round

Douse," Two more rounds off into the hunter.

"Trese." Three more rounds into the hunter, with the help of Leon the thing screeched and died. Eve let out another little sigh and saw the b.O.W. she grabbed clips out of the back of her bag and reloaded Lefty and Righty. She watched as it lurched towards them, almost dragging its limbs.

"Okay-" Eve was about ready to say when Leon cut her off.

"I got this, you try to make an entrance to mansion," he stated.

"Okay," Eve said walking cautiously to the mansion. As Eve made her way to the vacant mansion, it looked like had been there since the Civil War, if not before. Just great that added another spooky twist to the mansion. It just happened to be in the middle of a damn swamp! She sighed and tested the handle on the door, seeing if it wasn't locked. The door handled just happened to be locked. _'Just what I need, a lock door. So much for shelter away from the things in the swamp. Also I guess the Black Lotus isn't just a bunch of bookookey.' _ Eve muttered inwardly.

"Leon the door's locked!" Eve yelled getting Leon's attention.

"Okay on my way," he yelled.

Eve sighed and tested the door with the end of her boot. The door wasn't made out of wood, it was metal painted to look like wood. _'This was strange, why was a metal door painted to look like wood. There had to be something up?' _Eve pondered again.

"EveeLin," she heard a voice state as if was part of the wind. The only person that called her that was her father. The voice brought a shiver up her spine. Eve almost felt entranced by the voice, even though she didn't want too. When Eve felt the sudden tug of the voice, Leon gripped Eve's shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Wesker?" Leon growled, snapping Eve out of her trance.

"Nothing, just thought I heard a familiar voice," she stated. Leon looked at her like she was nuts.

"You going nuts on me here, Wesker?" Leon joked.

"Yeah, I was just hearing things, must be the creepiness of the swamp," she muttered looking up at him. Eve was glad that he pulled her out of the trance.

"By the way it's locked," Eve muttered.

"I can tell, smart ass," Leon balked testing the lock.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?" he asked.

Eve looked up at him confused and then smiled. "Of course, I was taught by one of BSAA, best pick-lockers, Jill Valentine."

"Okay do what you know how to do," he stated.

Eve nodded and began to dig through her many pockets, looking for the little pick-lock set she carries. Eve continued to dig and rummage through her pockets, until she happened on her pick-lock set. Eve sighed and walked up to the door. Leon was standing infront of it the her target of objection.

Eve looked up at him. "Do you mind, if you want me to unlock this door, I suggest you move," she muttered, sending him a glare.

"Oh excuse me madam, for being in your way," Leon balked sarcastically and moving out of Eve's way.

Eve muttered something along the lines of. "Men and they're the superior race, Hah!" Eve stared at the lock, it was a simple old fashion-type of padlock attached to a rusty chain, it should be pretty easy to unlock. The skills that Jill taught her came in handy. Chris taught her knife techniques and how to fire a gun. As for hacking; she didn't know where she got that from. All Eve knew was that she had a thing for computers and learning how they work.

Eve pulled out a piece of wintergreen and popped it in her mouth and began to unpick the lock. It took her about 30 second to get it unlocked. When Eve hear the certain **"Click" **and the lock fell in to her left hand and the chain sagged. Eve slid the the chain off of the pseudo-wooden door and dropped it on to the stairs.

"Got it," Eve said pushing on the door.  
"About damn time," he muttered.

Eve shot him a sided glance and sighed, she noticed that it was starting to get pretty chilly, she could see her breath. "Ready when you are," she muttered.

XXXX

**Inside the Mansion in the Bayou, Louisiana Tuesday 10: 30 pm.**

Leon pushed Eve aside, his guns drawn and walked into the vacant building. It didn't look like a normal vacant mansion, it looked more like an old abandoned hospital. _'Now this place is creepy,' _ Leon thought inwardly shaken.

"Stay behind me," he said to Eve Wesker, stepping more inside the mansion.

"Like hell I will, I can defend myself," Eve growled, making the brunette male send her a sideways-glance.

"Pff, like you can," he stated.

"I maybe a girl, but I can clearly handle myself." She balked with a glare.

"Okay but the oldest gets to lead first," he stated.

"Okay how old are you, I'm 24 almost 25, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 33," he stated, making Eve raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, I guess the eldest goes first; besides I can use your body for a diversion from the B.O.W.S. if we're in a bind," Eve said sarcastically with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thanks, it's glad that you have my back," Leon muttered with fake insult, making his young partner snort. As they continued to walk deeper into the mansion, Eve noticed that it looked more like a damn hospital. Now this was way to creepy. Eve guessed that it could have been a sanatorium, that they used during the Tuberculosis out break. They probably thought it was for the best to put it out in the middle of a swamp. Eve didn't know if that was correct. This place was creepy enough to be used for the Black Lotus Society's diabolical plans. Eve just wondered what they were going to engineer. Eve sighed and swung her head to the left, she noticed that there was a nurse station in the middle the entrance. Eve sighed and looked up at the plaque that said. "Welcome to Sunny Hills Sanatorium".

"Sunny, my ass, more like Welcome to Hell," Leon snorted.

"This is your typical creepy place," Eve muttered.

"And here I thought it was bright and cheery," Leon countered sarcastically. Eve looked at him and shook her blond hair and let out a little sigh.

"Typical male," she muttered. As Eve and Leon made their way to the nurse station, located in the middle to end of the entrance.

The entrance was your typical rundown hospital setting, old cracked tile and cracking white plastered. When this place would have been in tip-top shape, it would have been so clean and sterile. Also instead of smelling like disinfecting material, it smelled like rust and blood. The smells that were all to familiar to Eve.

"Smells like home," she muttered sarcastically.

"Do what?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," she said with a shrug.

As Leon and Eve walked cautiously towards the nurse's station. It was one of those that was cased in glass, where it had swinging doors locked on each side, too keep people out. The hair on the back of Eve's neck began to stick up on the ends, alerting her towards something. She knew better not to follow her instinct. They had saved her a handful of times. She kept Righty, ready in her right hand and her left hand pressed on Rambo; just incase her handgun failed.

"Be on the look out," Leon muttered.

"Okay but-" Eve was cut off by the sound of growling and she heard the glass in the nurse's station break open. Eve jumped back, nearly missing the lunging zombie hound dog. It snarled at Eve and she fired a round off into the dogs head.

"Just great, zombie dogs," Leon muttered adding a string of curses, that Eve did not quite catch. She heard Leon fire off some rounds into the zombie dog.

Another dog that Eve didn't see, leaped and tried to attack her unarmed side. Leon fired a round, killing the dog dead.. Eve blinked and looked up at Leon and muttered "Thanks,"

"No problem, I guess I was wrong about you Wesker," he stated.

"Wrong about what?" The female Wesker asked.

"That you can handle yourself," he stated.

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment," she said flashing him a killer smile.

"We might want to keep going, if we don't want to become zombie dog food," she muttered.

"True, we need to find out where the Black Lotus is making their strain of the T-Virus," he stated, looking up at her.

"Yeah and I heard it packs quite a wallop," Eve muttered sarcastically. Eve sighed and stared up at the nurse's station and saw that there was two different doors, leading to the right and the left. She had a nagging feeling that they needed to slit up.

"Hey Kennedy, we might need to split up, I think these doors lead to different routes," Eve suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't you think it wouldn't be wise if we split up?" Leon asked questioning Eve's logic.

Eve sighed and looked up at him with a smile. "I sure, you know that head piece that I gave you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"Use it, when you need to get a hold of me and alert me to your location," Eve said with a shrug.

"And here I thought all the dumb blond jokes were true," Leon said sarcastically.

Eve glared at him and rolled her hazel brown eyes. "I'm one of them few, smart blondes," she remarked back in a snobbish tone, adding a smile.

Leon looked up at Eve and sighed, his breath hanging in the air. It was really chilly in the pseudo mansion, adding to the creepiness of it. Leon decided to take the right door, leaving Eve with the left one.

"Gee thanks, leave me with door number 2, Eve muttered with sigh.

"Your welcome, and remember to be in communication at all time," said opening the door. The sound of a rusty metal door opening and slamming came on Leon's side of the nurse's station. Leon took the wing labeled A.

Eve sighed and walked over to the left door that was labeled: "wing B" and took her route. Eve tried to close the door with out making any noise. She didn't want to alert some type of B.O.W. that she was there and ready to be eaten. Like that would happen, Eve had 4 guns and a knife as her weapon cache. When Eve ran into trouble, running was her least favorite option, that was what got her and the people that were on her team in trouble most of all. Eve sighed and wished that she wasn't so brash when it came to things.

xxxx

**Wing A Abandoned Mansion in Louisiana: 12: 30 Wednesday (Leon Scott Kennedy's POV)**

Leon sighed and started to walk through the hallways, his guns drawn and ready for action. He didn't know what the Black Lotus Society had up their sleeves, he just hoped He and Agent Wesker could stop it in time. What was her first name again? Oh it was Eve, such a simple name. She was different from any girl that he had ever meant. She also had more brash then some of the male agents he knew. How the hell did she wind up working with the BSAA? Oh, that's right she probably got in the help or Chris and Jill. The little girl probably never had to do any hard work. Then how could she shoot like that? Leon shook his head at his thought and continued down The wing of the mansion that he chose.

What a great place to hide a hospital in the middle of fucking no where.

"This is Agent Wesker, how are things on your end?" Eve's voice broke in.

Leon sighed and touched his earpiece. "Fine on my end, what about yours?"

"I'm good, just it's too quiet," she stated over the radio.

"Gotacha, keep your eyes peeled and be on the look out for something suspicious," he ground out.

"Something suspicious, this whole fucking place is suspicious," Eve retorted over the headset.

Leon sighed and shook his head. "Just be on the look out for something that doesn't make sense," he stated.

"This whole place-" she was about to rebuke when he cut her off.

"Just. Do. It!" he groaned out frustrated.

"Yes sir, will do," he could almost swear she was mock saluting him.

"Bye,"

"Adios!" Eve cheered cutting off the line.

Leon sighed and continued down the hallway. The hallway was in total disrepair, tile so cracked if you didn't watch your step you could trip. There was florescent lights hanging down and title from the ceiling, falling on to the floor. This place was a living hell! Can you believe the had the balls to call this place, _Sunny Hills_. Whomever decided on the name had a cruel sense of humor. Leon and sighed and continued down the hallway, till he reached a flight of stairs that looked like they lead to nowhere.

"Hm, that's not suspicious," he said out loud sarcastically. He heard something coming out from behind him. Leon turned and saw a B.O.W. zombie lurking out of the corner of his eye. Just what he needed right now...

xxxx

**End of Chapter 2: A/N: How bad was that chapter? I hope it turned out okay, that chapter took me a little bit to write. I don't know if my ideas don't make sense and forgive me for any grammar misprints. I'm not...well let's just say the best speller in the world. I know enough to get me by. Anyways if you have any ideas on how this story should go or got any ideas. I have a nagging idea at the back of my mind of teaming Leon Scott Kennedy and Chris Redfield against Wesker. (Don't ask me why my muse wants it.) Anyways or should it be Eve vs Wesker. (The whole Father Vs. Daughter thing.) Also yeah I know that I said these two are a couple but I'm not going to jump the gun and hook these two up. Anyways enough of my ramble, review me or flame me. Love me or hate me! **

**Have a nice day!**

**Butterflyinc**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunt Is On!

**Go Out With Guns Blazing Chapter 3: The Hunt is On. **

_**A/N: Hey it's me again with the third chapter of Go Out With Guns Blazing. If you have enjoyed this story so far, thanks for reading! This story is still a work in progress I'm thinking about making it about 15-20 chapters...(Hopefully I can do it.) Anyways, if you want a fast romance, this story isn't it. Also the romance might start in about Chapter Ten. Hell I might even make a lemon of these two... Also if you want to see the Re-Birth of Wesker with Leon and Chris Teamed up. Or do you want Eve and her father Wesker dishing it out? I don't care what you choose, I got a funny idea for the first choice. Anyways enough of my rambiling, Thank so much for reading:)**_

_**Recap: Leon and Eve are trekking their way to the mansion in the Lousianna Bayou. When they come upon it, being guarded by two hunters and a zombie. They destroy them and find the door locked. So Eve unpicks the lock. They go into the mansion, it looks more like a falling apart hospital; then a victorian mansion. Also, as the make their way the nurses station, a bunch of zombie dogs break in and they destroy them. Proving that the Black Lotus Society isn't pussy footing alone. They find two different doors leading to two different wings. Leon on Wing A and Eve on Wing A. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil Gaming Franchise those rights belong to CapCom, all that I own is my Oc(Eve) Also I don't make a darn cent for this story just do it out of boredom. Also I do it out of the love of writing, so please don't sew me. I don't have much money to my name, broke 21 year old here :( :(:(**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Mention of Blood and Gore, Crude Humor and Some Innuendos**_

_**OnWard With Story:**_

_**XXXX**_

**Abandoned Manison, Wing B: Louisiana Bayou Wednesday 12:30 am. (Eve's POV)**

Eve sighed and continued to walk down the wing that she was assigned to. This whole hospital-mansion thing wasn't in the best shape. What this place really needed was to be condemed. There was floor tile missing, the lights were barley hanging on by a wire. Also there was ceiling tile about ready to topple down. This whole place was shit in hanky! What a perfect evil lair, how cliche.

Eve sighed and continued to walk down the desolite and quiet hallways, there was a bunch of doors with numbers on them. Eve sighed and grabbed her 9mm pistol out of her left gun holster and started checking all of the doors. There looked to be about 30 of them.

Eve kicked the first door open and grabbed the Maglite off of her leg. And used it to search the the first room. She shined the light and saw that there was nothing suspicous there.

"Okay door number 2," Eve muttered out loud, kicking the door on the left open. She shined the light and saw what looked like empty canisters of soemthing.

She shined the light on the containers, they were empty and covered with dust. Her eyes widened as she saw the Umbrella Corps Logo on the front of the container. She felt a chill run up her spine. _'So Umbrella had something to do with this? Please don't let it be another Racoon City fiasco all over again!' _She said in an inner prayer.

Eve hit the talk button on her ear piece. "Uh Leon?" she said a bit weirded out.

Leons voice came into her ear, via Walk-Talky sounding harsh and annoyed. "What is it that you want Wesker, I'm kind of busy at the moment!"

"Sorry, I guess that fact that I found empty old Umbrella containers in this building; that the Black Lotus Society own," Eve fired back.

"Do what-wait, Umbrella Corps, has a dirty play in this fucked up game?" he said over the speaker.

"Yup, that's atleast what I think, they could be just stored there," she said.

"Are you sure? Look for some paperwork or something," he ground out, and Eve could hear the sound of gunfire on his end.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find any sort of paper work," Eve muttered.

"How's it on your end?" she added when she didn't get a response on Leon's side of the speaker.

"Not to good, I'm kind of tied up here," he said, Eve heard what sounded like more gunfire.

"Need me to help?" she asked.

"Nah, I just got the last one...for now," Leon said, and Eve heard him let out an long waited exhale of relief.

"Okay, so what's up on your end now?" she asked.

"Nothing just having a bonfire and eating Girl Scout cookies," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ooh sounds lovely, I'm roasting popcorn and snuggling on a bearskin rug," she snidded back.

"Actually, there's something different about the's B.O.W.S zombies," he stated.

"What's so different?" Eve asked with a sigh.

"Well, these were pratcially skeletons, looking like they've been reborn and they were a hell of a lot harder to kill then regular B.O.W.S.." he said practically sounding astounished.

"Okay, Black-" Then all a sudden Eve heard the line go dead on his end. Eve suddenly felt a tang of panic corse through her system, like a jolt of lighting. Eve justed hoped that something didn't happen to him.

Eve tried to reach him again.

"Hello?" nothing.

"Leon are you there?" Nothing again.

"Leon!" she cried, nothing again. Eve sighed her inner alarm bells going off again. She truely was alone, she just hoped her partner hadn't been seriously hurt. Eve let out a little sorrowful sigh and began looking for papers. Eve spotted a corner desk, rusty and laiden with a bunch of papers. Eve walked over to the desk, hoping that there would be something on Black Lotus's plans, so she could get information and find Leon. She just hoped that he was in one piece when she got there.

Eve eyes widened as she saw a bunch of papers labled with the Umbrella Corps, watermark. Her eyes widen when she saw the date and the name of the head.

"That some of a bitch!" Eve cursed as she read her Fathers name. The papers were quite recent, actually and they looked distinctive. One of the files said, "Project Eve" on it. Eve felt a chill go up her system and she started to shake. _'This could be a coinncident,' _Eve reassured herself in fake comfort. The file sounded strange.

"EveeLin," she heard a whispy womans voice state. Eve felt like she was being drawn to that voice again. It was like the voice was almost playing in her head, like a broken whisper.

Eve sighed and shook her head continued to rifle through the papers looking for more clues. She found another file, that looked old and it was labled: "Black Tea Virus." Eve grabbed the file and opened it.

"This looks promising," she said outloud and reclining against the rusty desk and reading the file. Eve kept on reading the file and her eyes widended. Apparently Umbrella and the Black Lotus Society had been working on the Virus since the Raccon incident. Also that they were's totally different from, NeoUmbrella. She kept on reading and was finding out more about the virus. When a person is infected it's supposed to mutate them into some super-human with supierior strength, speed, stamina and intelegence. The experiments on the creatures that they used went totally haywire. It can also bring the dead back and use them as B.O.W. weapons; them smarter, agile, cunning and on all lethal as hell. The dead from up to 200 years can be regenerated. Eve's brown eyes widen as she continued to read. They had plans to release in on New Orleans.

Also they decided to keep some of Wesker's DNA, so they would have an ultimate leader. Eve eyes grew narrow at those words. They didn't need to regenerate her father, he's a sadist ass! He would surely use the virus to make himself more powerful. Why did people make the Tvirus and things like that, just so they could help people. That did great of good. If she could get her hands on the neck of the creator; she was going to wring their neck for all they're worth!

"Holy shit, they aren't pussy-footing around!" Eve swore outloud. She started to read the file again, they were planing on doing it in 3 weeks. That left Leon and Eve hardly no time to stop. Usually, she was stuck cleaning up the messes. Now she actually could stop it, she was going to do it and she didn't want or **needed** Jill or Chris help. Though she needed to radio head quarters first. She just needed to get ahold of Leon first.

Eve sighed she was starting to worry about her Goverment agent partner. Eve hit the talk button again.

"Leon, please answer," she said.

"Leon here," he said in a grumble.

Eve let out a little sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how are things on your end?" he asked.

"Good, I found some information on the Black Lotus Society," she said with bitter taste in her voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Apparently Umbrella and Black Lotus have been working on this since Racoon and-" he cut her off.

"No," he said with disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, also the Black Tea Virus is a super-human thing gone wrong and they can bring the zombies of later years back to life. Also that they brought him back for a leader in their diabolic plans." Eve ground out.

"Him who?" Leon asked.

"My sperm donor, Wesker!" she growled.

"Wow, that sucks I thought that Chris guy got him," Leon said.

"Yeah, I thought Sheva and Chris did, he fell into a volcano and died. Apparently they kept some of his DNA," she said with a sigh.

"Really that's _bad new_, for all of us, especially you Eve," he said, using her name for the first time.

"Yeah, it get's worse," she said in monotone.

"How can it get much worse," he asked.

"They plan on releasing it in New Orleans in a few weeks, we don't have much time to stop it!"

"Sonofabitch!" she heard Leon curse and sighed.

"Yeah, I know gotta radio BSAA and tell them about it!" she said.

"Okay, when get done with that, come my way I want read the file myself," he stated.

"Okay will do and Leon?" she said.

"Yeah, Eve?" he asked.

"Please be safe and come back alive," she said in a sincere tone.

"Will do, you do the same Wesker," he said back on last name basis.

Eve let out a defeated sigh. "Okay Kennedy, see you then Bye-Bye," she said hitting the end button on her head piece, and he did the same.

XXX

**Abandoned Mansion: Louisiana Bayou, 2:39 am Wing A (Leon's POV)**

Leon sighed and looked at the dead B.O.W. infront of him, it was pratically a rotting corpse. This Black Lotus Soceity having something to do with Umbrella, as Agent Wesker said. If that was true they were in for a world of hurt! He couldn't believe that they were going to release it on New Orleans. It was like they were trying to recreate the Raccoon City Inccident! Also, if it's true about the dead being able to be regerated. They were in a world of hurt! Because, the city of New Orleans had coffins above ground, so it would be easy for the dead to break out and spread the virus.

On his end he crept on running into corpse-like B.O.W., and he meant not the usual deformed ones. The zombies were more agile then anything he'd ever come up on. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes and special training as a Goverment Agent, he would have been Zombie bait by now! He wondered if Agent We-Eve would be able to handle them on her own. He just hoped she didn't die and become a zombie. He was actually starting to like his pesky BSAA agent partner. He didn't want to kill her. Even though she was pesky as a fly. He just hoped she didn't wind up like her father Wesker...

Leon sighed and continued down his path of his wing of the hospital. He saw a door labled "Morge".

"Well this looks, reassuring," Leon said thinking outloud. Leon pushed open the door, expecting any zombie to be hidding it would surely be in the Morge. He almost gagged on the smell of rotting flesh. He turned on his flash light and saw that it was completely empty. He scanned the whole area for something out of the ordinary. He saw that next to the slab that they descet bodies, was a thick syringe with a massive needle on it. Leon scanned the whole area when suddenly he heard a voice. The voice sounded like it was coming from the inside of the morge. He also heard banging.

"Help! Somebody Help me!" he heard the person shout and he heard banging coming from the place where they store the dead bodies. He walked to the body holder, gun drawn and pointed at the door, where he heard the banging. Something didn't sit right with him, his instincts were sending off little alarm bells. He took a deep breathe and opened up the door.

XXX

**Abandoned Mansion: Louisiana Bayou, 3:35 Nurse's Station (Eve's POV)**

Eve was making her way to Leon's wing, with a certain file stashed into the pack that she had behind her. The papers were folded in a haste-fashion as Eve came to the the spot were she and Leon faced the zombie dogs. She turned and saw a line of glob-like B.O.W. They're bones were all morthed together, making them look like a Weeping Willow Tree. This was the strangest B.O.W. that she had ever seen. It also had tenticle-like apandages. _'Just what I fucking need!_' Eve cursed mentally.

She pulled a piece of Extra Strawberry Short cake out of her many pocket on her cargo jeans, and popped it in her mouth. She always carried atleast 10 different kinds of gum on her person at all time. Everyone called her a gum chewing addict. She glared at the tree-like B.O.W. it crawled towards her like a snail. Eve's brown eyes widen and as what you would think would be slow, it moved extremely quick. She did a quick-haste step backwards and pulled the gun off of her left shoulder.

"EveeLin!," a female whispy voice said again. It was grinding in Eve's mind. She looked at the massive mass, some times the B.O.W.S. are capable of speech. This one had a weird Wispy Voice.

"Evee-Lin," it cooned.

"What the fuck are you?" she asked grabbing Sally (shotgun) off of her back and pointing it at mass. And grabbing some shells out of her amo case and loading her gun in haste-like fashion. As the massive piece of flesh made it's way over to her, she fired a round into the mass. She shot it in the head. It's massive-like body asorbed the bullet like silly-putty did ink on a newspaper. Eve fired off another round and kept on Back tracking. The same thing happened but this time it let out a little grunt and cries of agnony. Eve had a little smirk on her face.

"I'm you mother, don't hurt your mother!" it cried.

"Like the hell you are!" Eve yelled at the massive gooey B.O.W. It came towards Eve and she barley had time to dodge. She jumped over the blob and used the nurses's station as cover. The only way to take of this thing was to use a B.O.W. Grenade. She pulled one out of her bag and undid the pin to detinate it. The she blindly tossed it towards the blob. She popped her head over the nurses station to see if her blind throw made it. She was astonished when she saw where it landed. The grenade stuck into the massive blob and she heard it let out an eardrum-breaking screech. Eve cringed and covered her senstive ear drums.

She watched as it desolved into a mass of gooey-substance. She grabbed her scanner from her hip and scanned the content for data. When she heard it beep, it said unidentifyable. She had just descovered a new type of B.O.W.. As she did a lunge of the counter and she saw a woman naked and curled up in a fetal postion. She almost looked like Eve, expect a bit older and in her early 40's to late 30's. Eve felt a chill slip up her spine.

She knelt next to the body and saw the woman shivering. She could tell that she had a pulse point. Eve stepped back and switched Sally for Righty and pointed at the woman. She took another step, till she was near the nurse's station and stopped when her back grazed the cold metal.

"Identify yourself!" Eve yelled point the gun at the body. Eve watched as the woman struggled to get into a kneeling postion.

"Lindsey Burtnett, I work for the Black Society. I use to be the scientist for them." she said, shivering.

Eve let out a little distusted grunt. "Why do you work for them? And what's the file on?" she asked the woman.

The woman stared up at Eve, she skin was sickly pale and her eyes were blackened out. Eve felt another chil slip up her spine. She had a feeling if she didn't get questions quick enough this woman would die or worse, mutate into zombie or that blob again.

"I work for them, because I thought that they were going to do good. They said that they were working on cure for H.I.V., that was a totatal lie. So when I found out what their diabolic purpose was, I threatened to go to the press. They injected me with the Black Tea Syruim and I became that massive blob," she said.

Eve looked at the woman with disbelief. "Then why were you calling me EveeLin?" Eve asked.

"And what is this "Project Eve?" she asked again, this time her voice more brutal. She trained her fire arm on the woman and glared at her.

"EveeLin is the name of my daughter. EveeLin Howard, you look like her a bit. I though you were my daughter. As for the Project Eve, you can find more about it located on the computer in the lab underground," The woman stated.

"Kay, thanks and I'm sorry that you won't get to see your daughter," Eve said with a little bit of sencerity in her voice.

"Yes, the lab is located in the door labled **Doctor's Office**, there should be fake a shelve with medical books. Pull the one called 'cure' and that will take you the lab. Also the Doctor's office is located to your left in Wing A," she stated.

"Okay, what's the password to the computer," she asked.

The woman looked up at Eve, her bleak lifeless eyes and said. "Please prevent innocent people from becoming like me," she stated.

"The password is-" All a sudden Eve heard gun fire and the woman's body colasped to the ground.

"Blabermouth, woman," she shivered as she heard a familar voice, it was sending a chill deep into her soul. She turned and saw Wesker standing there.

"Oh hell no!" Eve growled.

"Aww what's wrong EveeLin, aren't you glad too see Daddy?"

XXXXX

A/N: That's where I'm leaving it... for this chapter. Tell me what you think about it in a review. Please don't flame me though. Also I'll try to update this story atleast once a week if I can. I just hope I don't get a major case of writers block. -.-''' Anways please enjoy the rest of my stories and drop me a review.


	5. Chapter 4: Daddy's Back

**Going Out With Guns Blazing: Chapter 4: Daddy's Home and Project Eve is unvieled. **

**A/N: Okay so this is chapter 4 and I'd like to thank those who have read this story and reviewed it so far. Also I know I'm rushing the whole father thing too soon. If you think they're going to fight then you're right. But this isn't the final battle. It's what I guess you would call a teaser battle. Because, Eve is no match for Wesker at the time. She also isn't completely helpless. Also, if you want to know about her mother...well you'll have to wait. Also remember if she and Leon don't seem Lovey-Dovey yet, it's because romance takes time some times. It's not going to be, he sees her acrossed the crowded streets and falls in love crap. And by the way I don't write Mary Sue characters -.-' Anyways enough with my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Franchise. Cap Com has those rights. I also don't make money for righting this story, I just do it for the hell of it and for fun. So please don't sew me. Cause you'll only get 20 bucks out of me... LoL.**

**Recap: Leon and Eve are still seperated in their own wings. Leon discovers a new type of mutan zombie, he also winds up in the morge. Eve winds up finding empty containers, with Umbrella Corps labled on them. Also she finds a file calle Project Eve, which chills her to the bones. Also that the Black Lotus Society is going to unleash the Black T-Virus on New Orleans, in three weeks. Also Eve is about to meet up Leon and give him the file. When a mysterious B.O.W. blocks her path. She destroys it and a strange woman pops up named Lindsey Burtnett, who was a scientist for the Black Lotus Society. The woman was encased in the blob. Also she gets the where abouts to the information on the Eve Project. But then when she's going to get the password Wesker shoots the woman. Leaving Eve to deal with her father.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, Gore, Innloudes, Crude Humor and other things.**

**Abandoned Mansion: Louisiana Bayou: 3:23 Nurses Station. (Eve's P.O.V.)**

XXX

"Aww Eve, is that the way you act towards your daddy?" Wesker sneered pointing higls gun at Eve.

Eve glowered back at him. "Oh you're not my father anymore."

Wesker scoffed and looked at her. "Lower the gun child, I'm not afraid to shoot my own flesh and blood."

Eve glared at him and held fast on her hand gun. "Screw you, bastard," she said firing a round off at him.

Wesker did a flip, making the 9mm bullet lodge into the near by wall. Eve's eyes widen in shock at his speed. She thought that he was quick, but not that quick. She had to be on guard.

"Now I'll ask you again _daughter_, drop all of your weapons and I won't be asking you again." he ground out.

Eve glared at him and got into a fighting pose. "Fuck you and the lame horse you rode in on, Wesker,"

"Aww, calling Daddy by his name, that's a no-no," Wesker said shaking his middle finger at her, making Eve glare daggers at him.

"I'm not letting my guns or my knife go," Eve growled and pointing her gun directly at him. Eve shot at him again, this time missing him by a millimeter and knocking his sunglasses off.

Wesker growled at her, his growl almost sounded animalistic. Eve shivered inwardly.

"You've always been such a troublesome girl, Eve. Bad decision you've made me mad. Now that's another no-no, you little girl need a time out," he mocked her picking up his ruined sunglasses. He rushed toward Eve closing the 30 foot gap. Eve started to fire rounds off like a scared idiot, hoping one would hit him.

"Ono," he still moved in.

"Douse," she fired again, missed him.

"Trese," she fired again squeezing the trigger again missing him and hitting the wall.

"Fuck!" she cursed and mangaged a sommersolt as he lunged to grab her. she landed awkwardly on the nurses station. Thank God for giving her good reflexes. Her knees bent in an awkward postion, the heels of her boots teetering off of the station's ledge. Her eyes widened as Wesker grabbed her leather jacket and propelled her 10 feet in the air and straight to the ground knocking the wind out of her. He lifted her 130 pounds as if she was nothing but a ragdoll and tossing her.

Eve pushed herself off and was coughing for breath, that was trying to come to her. Her stomach felt as if it was going to lurch and she held it in. She was stronger and more durable then this. Hell, when Chris went through his training to bulk up. He made her do it also. She could recollect all the days spent in a freezing pond in just her bra and panties shivering and the days being brutally thrown acrossed the BSAA training area.

"I'll ask you again Eve, let your weapons go." he stated.

Eve glared up at her sperm donor and said. "Screw you bastard,"

"Bad choice," He said rushing her towards her. Eve barley had a chance to dodge him, when he grabbed her her neck and slammed her into the nearby wall. Eve felt her whole system go into schock, as the pain of the impact forced. Eve let out a forced painful gasp and snapped her eyes closed. Eve kicked her legs invain, struggling to catch the breath that her system so needed.

"So now, are you going to let go of your weapons, I won't break the fragile neck of yours," the excaptain of S.T.A.R.S. said and he increased the pressure on his grip, causing Eve to choke and gasp for air.

Eve's legs flailed in the air like a fish. She could not break free for the life of it. Eve swung her legs hoping to hit something vunrable on Wesker. And she did, she she swung her leg, she made contact with his groin. (no matter how strong you are as a dude, that's gunna hurt.) Wesker let out a grunt and dropped Eve to the ground, making her body slide down the wall. Eve's body spasmed as she gasped for breath. Eve began stand up, her body still shaky. She sighed and stared up at her father.

"Why did they revive scum, like you?" she asked Wesker.

Wesker grunted and stood up. "Because, I'm the ultimate souliton my daughter,"

"Oh Jesus, enough with the evil puns, Wesker," she heard Leon say behind. Just when she needed him, her knight in a leather jacket shows up.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," Eve chimed in, whipping the her brow in fake distress. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Oh Leon, so nice to see you again have you met my daughter, Eve?" he asked.

Leon shot Eve a shocked look. "You're his daughter?" he asked.

"Yup...you should know that; by my last name..." she said with an eye roll. "but he's just my sperm donor, now...he never was my father."

Leon shot Eve a look and then charged at Wesker. He tried to punch him, but the new version of Wesker was too quick and he jumped towards the window.

Eve blinked as she say Wesker take the 30 foot drop and decended into the darkness, like Dracula. "Okay, that was weird and corny..." she muttered.

Leon made his way over to Eve to check up on her. "Hey Eve, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded and sighed. "Yeah, just a little bruised, nothing I can't handle."

"Okay, ready to got on with the mission?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I still didn't-radio BSAA head quarters," Eve said, slapping herself on the forhead. She picked up her communicator and paged BSAA base.

O'Brian answered. "Hello, Agent Wesker anything new?"

Eve let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, they regenerated my father, the sick bastards! I have no clue what they have planned but they plan unleashing the virus in New Orleans!" She pratically yelled over the radio.

O'Brian resisted his urge to to cringe at her loud outburst. "Do. What?"

"Yeah, if we don't put a stop to it, I have the file right here in my back pocket. I could take a picture of the files and then send them to one of the others. So they could make it out," Eve said fishing the hastely folded up pieces of paper.

"Sure, do that Agent Wesker..." O'Brian was about to say more when, she heard Chris cut him off.

"Stay tight Eve, I'm coming to help," he said in an authority tone, that made her cringe in annoyence.

She exhaled and then answered, "I'm fine Chris, I can handle it myself; plus I got Leon here with me and..."

"And what?" Chris said, clearly frustrated.

"I need a chance to prove myself!" she fired. She looked over at her partner, Leon, and he was sighing in boredom.

"I don't care, I'm coming anyway, you can't handle Wesker on your own anyway Eve," he said with concern in his voice.

Eve exhaled once more and said, "Okay Chris, it seems I might have misplaced my tablet, can you bring it here and then play "Mr. Hero"."

She could of swear she heard Chris smirk. "See Eve, I always have to come-" predicting what he was going to say, she clicked the communicator off in annoyence.

"Stupid jerk!" she cursed, she had an urge to throw her communicator acrossed the building. But she hastily stuck it in one of her pockets.

"So what happened on your end?" she asked annoyed.

"Well nothing more then finding a talking massive talking mass of goo," Leon said sounding as if he was annoyed.

Eve's eyes widen in intrested. He seemed to blow off the B.O.W. that he faced, as if it was a pesky fly. Eve wondered if it was the mutant tree looking thing like she had. She also was chilled to the bone, why did that woman sorta looked like her.

Eve couldn't even remember her mother. Wesker always said she was a drunken slut that ran off, with some wanna-be rock star. Eve use to believe the story, way back when-Wesker was actually feigning good. She didn't know what to belive anymore. For all she knew, she was created in a beaker with Wesker as her sperm donor.

"So is your mother psychotic as your father?" Leon asked abruptly.

Eve shot him a look of disbelief but shrugged it off. "I don't remember who my mom was."

"Really?"

"Yup, my sperm donor said that,"

"Nice to know, so did you run into anything unusual?" he asked.

"Yeah, I ran into a B.O.W. that looked like a tree. Then when I killed it, the massive blob turned back into a woman. She was wearing no clothes and well. She gave me information to wear the secret spot for the lab is located. It's located in the wing where you were at. Also we have to pull a book called "cure" and it should lead us there." Eve stated.

"Okay, let's get going," Leon stated.

"Yup,. Eve said. She sort of felt guilty about not telling Leon about the file with her name on it. She wanted to find out what it was about for herself...

XXX

A/N: Sorry I haven't published in awhile for this chapter. I had a major writers block, when it came to this story and well. I guess I'm over it now. I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
